


baby, that tongues not welcome around here

by jmox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Text Conversation, if you want happy rolleigns then this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmox/pseuds/jmox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seth's choice words on Raw, Roman has some of his own. Seth wishes they didn't hurt so much. </p><p>Set immediately following Raw, 27th June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, that tongues not welcome around here

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not know what happened for Roman to violate the wellness policy, so all of this is purely for fictional purposes. Not my views. 
> 
> Based loosely on the song "Sweet Dreams My LA Ex" by Rachel Stevens. Some of the lyrics are incorporated and the title is taken from the lyrics too. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome!

The last text Seth ever received from Roman was just after Payback 2014. They were in the car with Dean driving and Roman had sent him a text message that said “you being a daredevil really turns me on.” Seth had responded with a wink, because Dean hated listening to their dirty talk in the car and they had to text each other when they were around each other, and then they had got back to the hotel and Roman had made possibly the sweetest love to him ever.

Still, it didn't stop Seth from beating him with a chair not twenty four hours later. Roman had never text him again, no angry and hurt texts like he’d gotten from Dean for a good while after the split, his ex had been completely silent on him save for th few interactions they had together in the ring.

Roman has finally ended his silence, after Seth had mocked him at the start of Raw. He can't help but laugh at the message waiting for him on his phone.

**Keep my name out of your mouth while I'm not there**

Seth shakes his head while he taps out a reply. He shouldn't even bother replying, he doesn't answer to the likes of people like Roman Reigns anymore, but he thinks it will be some light relief for the ride back to the hotel.

**So you watched raw then**

The reply is instant.

**Course I did. I’m not a little bitch who can't stand to watch other people do well**

Seth huffs out angrily, shoving his things in his bag so harshly that the bench shakes a little. So Roman had watched his special on the network, too. A weird feeling bubbles inside his chest. He types back quickly and without thinking.

**At least I don't cheat**

**Don't try to shout before you can whisper**

Seth furrows his brow in confusion as he swings his bag over his shoulder and heads out. Cesaro is waiting for him by the rental and he gets in silently, too engrossed in thinking about what the hell Roman is talking about.

**What the hell does that mean**

Seth barely hears the ping of his text alert over the sound of the car wheels on the road and the soft sound of the radio playing in the background.

**Don't accuse me of things I've not done**

Before Seth can even think of replying, a second message comes through immediately.

**Bet you felt real good pointing the finger at me because you had the chance to, didn't you? Bet you loved telling the world about my dirty work tarnishing your clean name when you have no fucking clue what I've done**

Seth does a double take. Roman rarely swears. Only when he's extremely hurt or angry. Seth wishes there wasn’t a lump in his throat. He doesn't know what to say, so he texts dumbly:

**You violated the wellness policy**

**And you jumped straight to drugs. If you'd bother to read it, you'd see just how much it covers**

The sound of the ping tone is like someone poking him in the heart and he hates it. He doesn't care. He doesn't.

**Should have got your facts right before you opened your mouth**

**But then again, you always were a little bitch who liked to capitalise off other people**

It stings and he doesn't know why. Roman's trash talked him plenty of times in the ring. This is different somehow.

**And one more thing. You looked kind of stupid talking about your good name when you've got a whole bag of dirty history. Kind of cheered me up**

Seth must make a sound at that, because Cesaro puts a hand on his shoulder and ask if he's okay. He nods, but he's not. Seth has never known Roman to be so cold, so willing to act like they were never lovers. That was always his job. Why does Seth feel like his heart is about to burst out of its ribcage? This was meant to be fun, funny, but not like this.

**Looking forward to battleground. Sweet dreams _babe_**

Seth chucks the phone into the footwell and ignores Cesaro’s curious look. Roman always used to say it to him, it was their thing, so full of love and care and now it's a sneer and disgust that Seth never thought he would ever get from Roman.

“Sure you're okay, man?” Cesaro asks as they pull into the hotel parking lot. Seth let's out a sigh and tries to quell his aching heart.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Seth's never lied so much in his life.

 


End file.
